halofandomcom-20200222-history
Scarab Gun
In the Halo 2 level Metropolis, there is a hidden Plasma Rifle with the power of a Scarab's main cannon. It has unlimited ammo, continuous rapid fire, and never overheats. However, if you fire this gun too close to your position, you will die instantly. It is dual-wieldable, just like a normal Plasma Rifle. Method 1 Note: The Sputnik Skull is recommended for this, but not necessarily required. At the beginning of the level Metropolis (Easy difficulty recommended), kill all allies and take the rocket launchers. It is not necessary to kill the enemies on the bridge. Simply driving past them is sufficient to obtain the Scarab gun . At the point where the two extra allies show up on the bridge, the first two Banshees show up. Saving as many Banshees as possible will help later so that should one be lost others are available. When the end of the tunnel is reached, destroy all the enemies but do not blow up any of the Banshees. Lure each Banshee close enough to board it. Kill each enemy after forcing them out. Next, clear the tunnel ahead. Stop once you reach the closed section of the roadway and have to detour off into the pipes. (Make sure to kill the sniper in there before heading back.) This will leave the tunnel enemy free, making it easier to work a Banshee down the tunnel to the spot needed. This is where the Sputnik Skull comes in handy. Because your melees make objects move further, it will be easier to maneuver the Banshee where you need it. Return to the end of the bridge and move a tank to road on the bridge. Land a Banshee on top of the tank and then drive the tank down the tunnel. When you reach the first road block, you will need to position the Banshee on the top of the ramp to the right. It is important that you don't attempt to fly the Banshee once in the tunnel. It will cause you to die. You are not able to fly the Banshee into the tunnel due to an invisible wall. Now by hitting the Banshee you can maneuver it through the walk way at the top of the ramp and past the road block. To get the Banshee through the walk ways and end tunnel it may be necessary to shoot off the wings. To do this use either a Plasma Rifle or a Sniper Rifle and shoot single shots until the wings are deformed. It is important that you carry two different sized weapons (for instance, an SMG and a Rocket Launcher) because sometimes a larger weapon is too much and sometimes a smaller weapon just isn't enough. Don't hit the Banshee in succession too many times. Allow it to rest between attacks or you will blow it up. Two melees is the most that the Banshees can usually take without needing to rest. Work the Banshee past the second road block by forcing it up the wall to the right and through the walk way again. Force the Banshee into the tunnel on the right and up the first ramp in the tunnel. You need to position the Banshee (once on the platform at the top of the ramp) so that it is facing into the next tunnel. Your Banshee should be upright and you should be able to walk up to it and see the "Hold X to pilot Banshee" message. Now force the Banshee into the tunnel by using well placed and strategic hits. Once the "Loading ..." message appears you need to enter the Banshee before it disappears, If you don't make it you will have to revert to last check point and clear the tunnel again. If the Banshee is destroyed, it is necessary to go back and retrieve another and force it down the tunnel the same way. After "Loading... done" disappears, fly through the tunnel and then directly up and to the left. There will be two suspension bridges; head to the first one. On the middle of the suspension bridge is a cone over which the Scarab Gun is hovering. Yes it is as hard as it sounds. Method 2 Requirements: LOTS of patience. First, kill all allies and eliminate everything but one Banshee and one Wraith at the section before the tunnel. Steal the Wraith, luring the Banshee through the tunnel. The reason why you need a Wraith is to better protect yourself from the incoming bullets (the Banshee WILL shoot at you) and to easily kill your allies in a Warthog later in the tunnel. While heading down the tunnel, do not race too far ahead, as a checkpoint will be triggered and the Banshee will disappear. On a similar note, do not let the Banshee draw too close before getting to the lower part of the tunnel, because it will turn around and leave. Kill all enemies in your way as you continue. Due to the AI wanting to do complex maneuvers, such as turning around or turning in general, it will occasionally get stuck in a crack. To fix this simply go directly behind it and move backwards until it turns around and gets itself out of the crack. Eventually when you and it are in the service tunnel, board the banshee when it is just inside the start of the tunnel (you don't have to wait for the loading screen). Now fly directly up to a suspension bridge found in between two building (note that there are two bridges, go to the first one). Go to the middle of it and claim your gun. Method 3 Requirements: Sputnik Skull, Black Eye Skull and an Overshield (Using Black Eye Skull). First of all get the Black Eye Skull to get your shield to Overshield range. Then drive a Warthog to the command outpost and up the small bridge at the farthest from the outpost. Be sure your Rocket Launcher is either your primary or secondary weapon. Stand on top of the gunner part. Fire the rocket at the bridge. This is when the Sputnik Skull comes in handy, However, there is now a big chance you may die. Once on the bridge walk to the Scarab Gun and take it. Try it on multiplayer and hop off the bridge, die, respawn with another player and get your gun back. Method 4 Requirements: Sputnik Skull Strongly Recommended First of all, get a Rocket Launcher and a Battle Rifle. Then, continue til' you get to the part where you have to destroy the Scarab (The last part of the level) and get as much ammo for your Battle Rifle and Rocket Launcher but not necessarily required. Then, zoom in your Battle Rifle at the last bridge where there is no shelter and the connector to the second building. Shoot the box beside the middle exploding vent. Once you shot it 3 times, zoom out and head to it. Push the box and align it with the drain at the start of the bridge. Make it as perfect as possible, then jump on top of it. I strongly recommend you wait for a checkpoint so you don't have to repeat the entire procedure all over again. Once the 'checkpoint...done' appears, switch to your Rocket Launcher and shoot a rocket near the vent nearest to you. You will then fly up towards the bridge where the Scarab Gun is located. This takes some tries. Sometimes, you will go too low, sometimes, you will hit the bottom of the bridge and mostly, you might go too high and hit the invisible ceiling and fall to your death. But after a few tries, you will be able to get it. This is far most the easiest way to retrieve it. I suggest you do in Co-Operative mode because when you retrieve the deadly weapon, you will not be able to get down. In co-operative, you can position the second player directly under the suspension bridge. Then, drop to your death and the second player would most likely retrieve it. Videos of this are scattered all over YouTube so if you want to get a real detail on how it is done, go to 'http://www.youtube.com/' and search for it. Trivia * The Scarab Gun has a slightly different appearance than a normal Plasma Rifle. On co-op, when you get the gun, have your partner look at you while you are dual-wielding it with a Plasma Rifle. There is a glow at the tip of the Plasma Rifle that is not present on the Scarab Gun. * An achievement in Halo 2 Vista is unlocked by obtaining this weapon. * There are at least two known Scarab guns. External Links *Video Tutorial Category:Easter Eggs Category:Halo 2 Easter Eggs Category:Weapons